Teach Me
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Kai is trying to help his older half brother, Ray, get a soccer coach, who was Ray’s long time friend Max, to go out with him. But when he goes to practice to talk with Max, he himself falls, but for the beauty of the team Tyson.
1. Meeting AND NUMBERS ALREADY?

Title: Teach Me

Author: Tysonkaiexperiment

Pairing: Tyka, MaRa

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, cussing, slight violence

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or soccer, or anything but the plot and whatever else I say! Go shove that up your ass lawyers! HAHAHHAHA! ;;

Summary: Kai is trying to help his older half-brother, Ray, get a soccer coach, who was Ray's long time friend Max, to go out with him. But when he goes to practice to talk with Max, he himself falls, but for the beauty of the team-Tyson.

**Dedicated to:**

**Kiraracutie- Nat-chan, your support of Tyka and allowing my TyRa fics to not ruin our friendship has been so great. I love you and thanks for the support!**

**Yami FireKali- Kali! I love your fics! Especially Have You Ever! Keep writing!**

**Little Leila-I love your fics, you're great! My favorite is Kaitaro! Keep it up!**

**Asa-chan-I love the way you write, and I really want to read the end of When Angels Fall so hurry up dammit! XP**

**TechonoRanma-I love the Wake Up Call series, and I thank you(even though it was taken off by that moron) for letting me join OTKH!**

**Feelin Glayish- Thanks to you too for letting me join OTKH, Glay! And I love all your fics! But mostly The Moment and The Ring! Update soon!**

**Team Tyka- How could I ever miss you guys? Something Not Everyone Sees Was Great! Update everything soon!**

**To anyone else I missed that's a Tyka or Tyson/Takao fan, I love you too! Thanks for all the support! **

I will be updating all my other fics soon! I've just got three to five going, so it's tough! And I really wasn't thinking of having My Angel be multi-chappie, but gotta give the readers what they want! Let's start!

"FUCKING GODDAMMED HELL!"

Kai Hiwatari winced slightly, then chuckled. That was usually how his older half brother-Ray Kon-woke in the mornings. Usually finishing right after his wet dreams of a certain blonde he grew up with. Then he'd wake up, scream, and try to clean himself before their mother walked in. It was practically a daily ritual.

Their mother, Aiko Hiwatari came down the stairs and smiled to Kai, "Good morning love, how'd you sleep?"

Kai's narrowed eyes narrowed further, he hayed it when she said that, "Mom…"

"Oh all right, good morning Kai, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, and you mother?"

"Very well thank you." She smiled to him again, "Going with your brother today?"

Kai sighed, he promised Ray that he'd go down to the soccer field and try to talk Max Mizuhara, the soccer coach, into dating his brother. Love was really not one of Kai's strong points, never was and never will be.(or so he thinks hahahahaha…)

Ray came running down the stairs a while later, "Kai! You going?"

Kai nodded, "Let me finish my coffee."

Ray grinned, "Who knows, maybe we'll find you a girlfriend!"

Kai rolled his eyes, a girlfriend? No, he'd wanted a boyfriend. Only one person, besides him(duh), knew he was gay, and that was Ray. He wasn't sure how his mother would handle it, but since he hadn't found his special person yet he never said a thing.

Kai made his way to his room, changing into a pair of baggy black pants, a red shorts tang top with his basketball team logo on it. He'd decided to join the team, and was so good he was quickly made number one. He put on two plain black wristbands, a pair of white socks, then went down to meet Ray as he pit on black ankle boots.

"Ready?" Ray grinned.

"You date?" Kai responded with a smirk, dodging a halfhearted blow.

Kai jogged his way over to Max; he glanced over at Ray, who was busy going into the school building to look at himself in the mirror. With a role of his eyes he sighed and stood next to Max, "Morning."

"Kai!" Max looked quite started to see him there, "There's no basketball practice today, why are you here?"

Kai just shrugged, "Walking by, noticed you were here so I came to say hi."

"Oh, well, then. Good morning."

"MIZUHARA-SENSEI! KIKA HURT HIS ANKLE!"

Max sighed; "With no one to watch the team?" he smiled, resting an arm on Kai's shoulders, "Guys! This is a friend of mine he's gonna watch over you guys! While I take Kika to the ward, you follow his orders, understood?"

A bunch of 'yes, sensei!' rang out.

"B-but, I don't know how to coach a SOCCER team!" Kai paled for two reasons, the soccer team point and the point he didn't talk about Ray to Max.

Max smiled, "It's fine, I'll have a student help you, for now look over the roster. KINOMIYA-SAN! GET OVER HERE AND HELP HIM!"

Max took the boy named 'Kika' and left Kai stared at the roster. He didn't know ANYONE, not even close! And where was this kid that was supposed to help him?

"So? Are you a good athlete Mr?"

Kai looked up, '_that voice was beautiful…. Oh my fucking god!_' Kai could feel his jaw drop; he really didn't seem to care.

Midnight blue hair curved itself in a low ponytail around the slightly tanned face, cute button nose, pink tasty-looking lips, and a slightly curb face. But what was most beautiful were the midnight blue eyes, he seemed to be looking into the real sky, but farther than that.

'_Please God, let this person be male!_' Kai didn't care if he was gay or not, if men like this walked the planet then oh dear god….

The person smiled, melting Kai on the spot, "So? What do you need me to explain first?"

Kai blinked, that voice wasn't hearable; he'd have to find out a name, quick, "How about I start with names first? Who're you…?"

The bluenette just kept his smile, "Kinomiya Tyson."

HE was MALE! MALE!

Kai nearly pounced on him.

"So, what's your name?"

Kai's P.O.V.

"So, what's your name?"

If I tell you, can I listen to your voice all night long? Wait. Fuck Hiwatari! He's asking for your name! Maybe you can sneak in your number! I tried speaking but I couldn't hold up to the beauty in front of me.

"I… I'm that is…"

An eyebrow rose, he waited.

"I-I'm…. I'm gay!"

…………………………………………..

DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT? OH MY GOD! He's gonna think I'm a total freak and try to get away from me now! Shit! I screwed up!

His eyes were wide, no doubt going to become hated and angry. But it came out wrong. He smiles. He SMILED!

"Well, that's… interesting. But I asked for your name…"

I tried to hold in my blush, but it was coming up quick, "M-my name is Kai…"

He didn't seem unfazed, could he still like me at all?

Tyson… 

I wanted to breath his name out, but I felt it too pure to touch my tongue.

"Kai? Like ocean?"1

God. The way my name rolled off his tongue….

"Yes…"

"That's cool." He looked towards the field, "Well, it's around break time, just shout it."

"I… um… I can't…"

He looked at me in amazement, "Wha?"

Yes, I had not ever once shouted in my life. I had raised my voice slightly, but never shouted. "I… shouting isn't my thing…"

"Oh…" He grinned and turned back to the field, "GUYS! BREAK TIME, ASSES OVER HERE AND RELAX!"

Damn, his voice is LOUD. Maybe that's why he's here? I never asked. I quickly tapped him on the shoulder and removed my hand. He turned, "Yeah?"

"What are you…"

He blinked, confused.

"W-what position…?"

"Oh, now I get it. I play center."

My eyes widened, center? But I heard in soccer center is the most important person in the game! They're also the best on the team! (My soccer team always did it this way, even though I was good, I chose mid field, this was I was offense and defense. ;; I loved both positions.)

"Kai!"

I turned to see Ray and Max walking toward me and Tyson. God to even think his name….

"Kai, did Tyson tell you everything you need to know?"

I heard his breathing hitch, bad mental images! What else could I deny a beauty? To put it simply: I lied. "Yes, I've got the hang of it now."

The beauty looked amazed.

"Tyson you alright?" Max asked.

"I-I'm fine Mizuhara-sensei!" Tyson laughed, god it sounds heavenly.

"We'll be leaving then, come on Kai." Ray nodded me I followed.

Half way across the field I heard my name called out. I turned, Tyson had run up and put something in my hand, he clenched my hand tight. I tried to open it, but he had a grip, his words came as a shock to me, "My cell number, call me, we can hang out some time, alright?"

I stared dumbly as he ran back to the field, was I dreaming? This felt too good to be true!

I was quiet the car ride back home, my hand ran the small paper back and forth, I'd already memorized the number, '_640-6489…_'(hehe, if anyone should recognize this number, it would be you Kiraracutie. Think hard, haha.)

"So, did you say anything about me?" Came Ray's voice.

Silence.

Ray nearly smashed into parked cars.

I KNEW I forgot something….

Tke: XD poor Kai! Oh well, read and review! Soccer Tyson plushies for all!

Takaokailover(my yami): throwing plushies out to random fans CHILL OUT!


	2. Planning a Double Date without Ray

Title: Teach Me

Author: Tysonkaiexperiment

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot and random characters

(ya know it all!)

STILL Kai's P.O.V.

When Ray and I got home we had lunch with mother and she seemed to notice I was very quiet.

"Kai? Did something happen sweetie?" She gave a soft smile.

"Mom…" I HATE it when she does that, I feel like a kid. God, I'm 16!

"Kai, I'm just worried." She sighed and took her plate into the kitchen before walking upstairs. Ouch, I feel really bad now…

"So Kai, see any cute guys?" Ray nudged me; I guess Max was forgotten in his mind a moment.

I shook my head in dismay, but my cheeks and heart betrayed me. My heart kept the blood going straight to my cheeks. Don't look at me Ray…

"So you did! What's his name!"

Dammit…

"Was it that Tyson kid?"

My breathing hitched.

"It was! Oh wow! This is serious Kai!" Ray left me with his dishes, dammit.

After doing dishes I made it up to my room, I quickly looked the door and plopped on the bed. Taking out the paper I decided on whether to call him or not. If I didn't, he'd think I was only there because I had to and didn't want to be friends. But if I did… I mean, I accidentally blurted out I was gay. Could he think that I'd call him just to see if I could go out with him?

But he said 'Call Me'… 

Damn choices. I knew one thing. I had to see Tyson. I couldn't just forget someone like that. No way. Shakily I picked up my cell phone, his number repeating in my mind, '_640-6489… 640-6489… 640-6489…_' There had been two rings and a half, yes, I counted.

/Moshi, moshi, Tyson Kinomiya speaking./

I swallowed back my voice, could I do this?

/Hey? Hello? Is someone even there/

_Do it, it's better than pleasuring yourself._

Damn the voices in my head.

"H-hello?"

/Huh? Oh, wait! You're… you're Kai, right/

He remembered! He remembered me! "Y-yes…"

/Dammit! Go screw yourself! I don't have time for games! Hehe, sorry Kai, my older brother gets bored easily. He always bugs./

I could feel myself smile, we were really alike, "Mine too, Ray's such a pain."

/Ray? You mean that other man with Max/

I blinked, instead of thinking, I voiced my question. I seemed to be doing a lot of screw-ups lately. "You call him Max off field?"

I could almost imagine him grinning on the other end/Oh, I never told you! Max is my older half-brother/

Ohhh, Ray was really going to hurt now.

"I see… Ray's always talking about how much he loves Max…" Dammit, again?

/Max too! He's always scared that Ray'll end their friendship/

"We should get them together!"

/Hey yeah! Wanna meet me somewhere/

I stopped; my heart froze, "R-really?"

/How about I come pick you up at your house/

"You know where I live?"

/Max is going over to flirt with Ray tomorrow, I can go with him./

"F-fine by me…"

/All right! It's a date then/

I had dropped the phone, face red, body frozen, "A… a DATE!" Tyson wasn't wasting any time, was he?

A tan hand picked up my phone, I locked my door! How did Ray get in here? "Next time, make sure the door is fully closed when you lock it." Ray grinned.

DAMMIT IT ALL TO BLOODY HELL!

"Hello?"

/Oh, hey/

No, my face paled. Ray could never keep a secret unless it was his own!"It's nice to see Kai has a girlfriend!" Ray said into the phone.

I flushed, would Tyson agree to even be mine? Anyways, I needed my phone back!

/What the-/ Came from the phone, but I tackled Ray, quickly muttering an apology before hanging up.

"Jeez Kai! Don't get so mad! I wasn't going to take her away!" Ray grinned.

"That was a boy." I glared.

His grin faultered before growing wider, "Even better. Who was it?"

"No one you should know about." I growled.

"Was it that Tyson kid?"

"…."

"It was! Oh my god! Hahahahaha!"

Did Ray even know who Tyson was related to? A evil smile crossed my features, "Ray, did you know Tyson has a brother?"

"No." Ray smirked, "Why would I care?"

"This brother you might like, he needs a date for tomorrow. Care to be one?"

"No thanks, I was planning on chilling with Max at the soccer field."

Moron. "Alright then, your loss."

He smiled and walked out, his loss. I called Tyson back, apologizing, "Ray doesn't want a date."

/Nani/

"I told him that your brother needed a date."

/Without his name/

"Yep. He's going to see him tomorrow down at the 'soccer field'. Should we invite your brother?"

His laugh was rich and pure/Alright, let's meet tomorrow at your house then. Of course! Will Ray be gone by then/

"Yes he will. Alright, at 1 right?"

/Yes. Goodnight Kai./

I swallowed, I WAS going to SAY his name, "… goodnight… Tyson…"

Silence after we hung up, I had said it. And not even Kami could tell me how good it felt.

Review! I'm already half-way done with Chapter 3!


	3. Mall Date

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Title: Teach Me

Author: Tysonkaiexperiment

Pairings: Tyka in this chappie, nothing but it!

Warnings: Yaoi, holding hands

Disclaimer: don't own anything unless I say I do later!

Someone wanted to EXACTLY where I got that little mishap of Kai's, has betrayed us and not let us put down websites. (revolt! I want websites and emails!) If you want to know where I  
got Kai's mishap review and let me know. It's a Gundam Wing story, a HeeroXDuo one might I add. They're my favorite couple in Gundam Wing

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(I've decided to make the whole story Kai's P.O.V., then add a bit of others later.)

When I woke up, Ray noticed I had an extra 'bounce' in my step, he smirked, "Date?"

I shot back at him, "At least I can get one without someone doing it for me."

Ouch. I got him good.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Good morning boys!" Mom walked in.

I gave a smirk and Ray glared, mother would have a fit if one of her 'babies' hit the other.

"Kai! I hear you have a date today! Who's the lucky girl?" She smiled.

I glared at Ray, who smirked back. Oh trust me, Ray; pay back's a bitch. (;; I seem to be saying this a lot lately, so if I do it, ignore it. Thanks.)

"I'm going with a friend." I answered.

"Oh, she's a friend?"

I sighed, "No mom, it's a boy. Tyson Kinomiya." It felt good to call him someone close to me.

"Tyson… Tyson Kinomiya?" She blinked a couple of times, then smiled, "I met him a few days ago! He's so nice!"

What! Was I the last one to meet him?

"You know Kai, I'm looking for girls for you." My mom placed her hands on my shoulders, her forest green eyes locking with my crimson (1). "But maybe it would be better if you went out with Tyson."

My heart raced, better? It'd be a fucking dream! "Are… you serious…?"

"Of course!" She smiled, "I never have doubts after my decisions!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ray's jaw drop, he still hadn't told mother that he was in love with Max, and I didn't say anything and I already have permission!

DING DONG!

I ran to the door, "I've got it!" I threw open the door, "Yes?"

Kore ga hoshi desu! Kore o kudasai! Beddo e okutte kudasai! (2)

Could this day get any better?

Tyson was standing there, his breathtaking beauty kept me frozen in place. Midnight blue sleeveless turtleneck held by black dog collar, black leather jacket, fitting midnight blue leather pants, black ankle leather boots and black leather gloves with no fingers. He knew how to dress…. (Drooling along with Kai and any other Ty fans)

"Ohayo, Konichiwa Kai!" (3) He smiled, how can he look perfect like that?

Me in only my baggy black pants and red turtleneck, "Konichiwa Tyson."

My mom was over in an instant; Ray was still in the dinning room. "Kinomiya-san! Konichiwa!"

He smiled as usual, "Konichiwa Hiwatari-sama! Ikaga desu ka?" (4)

Hm, polite little bastard, wasn't he? Around adults he hid his true nature. (;; Kiraracutie and I do that too!)

"Okage sama, de. Anata wa?" (5)

"Okage!"

I walked back inside for my keys to my motorcycle, yes I own one, and house keys, "Last chance Ray?"

He glared, "And miss Max? No thanks."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself." After saying goodbye to my mother we walked to the driveway.

"May I say, you look pretty not today, Kai." Tyson grinned.

I froze, blushing. Although complemented I wondered if he looked at himself lately?

"So, should we walk, take a cab, or subway?" He asked.

Did he forget who I was? "My cycle."

His eyes widened, "You have a motorcycle? I want one, by my onii-chan says no…"

I smiled softly, I could always find out his birthday….

I opened the garage door and watched him gasp with excitement. I couldn't doubt it, my baby, my motorcycle, was beautiful. Pure black and spotless, midnight blue flames burst with crimson as it ran through the black. It was then I stopped and noticed the midnight blue was the same as Tyson's hair color. I had a new found respect for my baby.

I grabbed my two helmets with the same designs as my cycle, then handed one to Tyson, "You can keep it."

His eyes went from a sapphire to deep sea blue, "R-really? Why!"

You'll find out later… "In case you want to come over and ride it."

His eyes widened further if possible, "R-really?"

"Yes. Now are we going or not?" I put on my own helmet, getting on the bike when a realization hit me, "Where's Max?"

Tyson grinned, "He's meeting his date over by the food court in the mall, wants to meet us there too." I had to bit back a groan when he sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He's so warm; I should've taken off my jacket. But it was a different heat… one… comforting…

When we reached the mall I could feel Tyson's arms weakly pull off me, yet I didn't know if it was real or just my mind saying it wanted him even more. He gave a sheepish grin like he'd been sorry for something, but what was he sorry for? "Shall we go?"

I quickly parked my baby in the parking lot and ran to get to Tyson. I felt like I was in one of those lame ass movies where the girl gets off the train, sees her lover waiting for her, and runs into his arms. Yeah, I snorted, like Tyson would even think of me as a lover.

"Kai?"

I blinked, during my thinking we'd walked in the mall and I was so out of it I happened to walk passed the food court, nice going…. "Sorry, I zoned out."

Tyson gave a small smile, still as beautiful as the others, "I can see that." He thumbed to where Max and his friend had been waving frantically, talk about annoying.

We made our way over, Max introduced me to his friend, "Kai, this is my best friend, Tala Involtv."

Nice hair… for a fucking lighting-bolt-addict. I gave a small nod as I felt Tyson poke me in the arm. He may be beautiful, but he's tough, and can hurt like hell.

"So, the famous Kai Hiwatari, huh?" Tala muttered. I swear, if he had been smoking he probably would have been one to put it out on me. Tala instantly gave a weak smile, "It's a pleasure."

Pleasure, sure….

"So, what shall we go do first?" Max smiled, then blinked, "We're you bringing Ray, Kai?"

Ouch, Max just barely noticed Ray wasn't here. That's a low blow….

"He said he had other things to do." Tyson quickly blurted out, it was a half lie, great.

Max looked a bit saddened before putting on his smile again, "Let's go see that new movie! The one with the zombies and all!"

Tala shrugged, I nodded and paused when I noticed Tyson pale but agree. Tala and Max walked ahead as they chatted, leaving me with Tyson, "You're pale, hate zombies?"

Tyson turned red, cute. "I-It's not that… I just… had a bad first meeting with them…" Now that got me curious. Did someone scare him with a zombie mask when little, or something?

"We don't have to see the movie if you don't want to, Tyson." I offered without a thought.

Tyson seemed to be weakly laughing it off. I couldn't care less, right now, the greatest thing ever happened to me. At the thought of backing off of the movie, I felt Tyson's hand slip into mine and he softly squeezed my hand. Dear god… "I'll be fine… as long as you're with me Kai…"

My fantasy bubble popped, I turned to him, did he say what I think he said? "Nani (6)…?"

He shook his head, smiling as he pulled me into the theatre. Max paid for everything, great guy, that Max. He'd probably pay for Tyson's wedding too, and I sure hoped that was with me.

Throughout the whole movie Tyson's hand only moved when he jumped, otherwise it was safely buried in mine. When I asked him if he wanted to go outside to relax he turned his face and muttered a 'no'. His hand had been slowly sliding out of mine, however it came back twice as fast when a girl in the movie let out a heart wrenching scream. I muttered an apology to Max and forced Tyson out of the movie. I pulled him to a coffee shop, to say the truth, I don't know if he or I chose the place, oh well.

"Well, well, well, Takao Kinomiya has another hot date." The waitress nearly purred at me, oh god I think I'm going to be sick.

Tyson, however, seemed to be more affected by her sentence, "Shut up Hillary." He turned red.

'Hillary' seemed to just smile, "Awww, Takao's blushing, look how cute!"

Tyson death glared her though his reddened face, "Would you quit that?"

Hillary walked away after she got our orders, when she brought them I swear I was on the verge of puking when she winked to me.

Tyson gave a small sympathetic smile, "Sorry about that… she's a little… date crazy…"

"I see." I muttered, but not before raising an eyebrow, "… Takao?"

Tyson gave a small smile, "That was my Japanese name Takao Kinomiya, but when Max told me my American name was Tyson, Tyson Kinomiya sounded a whole lot better, ne? Besides, after turning down that job.."

I gave a small nod at his question, so that's where I recognized him! Last night I thought his last name sounded familiar. Takao Kinomiya was the little brother of Ren Kinomiya, the famous archeologist (7). But what job was he talking about? Why did he sound sad?

"Hey… Kai?"

I gave him a small grunt, letting him know I was listening.

He continued, "Thanks, for pulling me out of that movie."

I gave a soft hn, "You still need to learn to face your fears Tyson."

Tyson gave a weak smile, "I should, this way Ren wouldn't be so mad at me…"

I glanced over at him; sympathy was not something I would do. But Tyson really needed it, "Ty…"

"Wow! That was a good movie!" Max seemed to pop up out of no where, was he on something?

There had been a smile on Tala's face, "So, Takao dragged you on a date, ne Kai?"

Tyson and I turned red; Tyson had chased Tala to the end of the mall. He probably would have to the end of the earth if it were possible.

Max just gave me a knowing smile, "Enjoy your date with Takao, Kai?"

By the look on his face, I knew I was red. "Nani?" I almost couldn't respond.

Max just gave a laugh, "I was just kidding, jeez! You may be Ray's younger brother Kai, but you two act so different."

Well, DUH! He's Kon, I'm a Hiwatari. Two different families! Besides, he's my stepbrother, not even blood related. (8)

For obvious reasons, I was glad when I drove home. Tyson had walked home with Max; Tala had gotten a ride from one of his friends. To say the truth, I was kind of glad Tyson didn't ride with me, only one thing was on my mind. Tyson acted so evasive when it came to his brother, it was obvious that because of Ren, Tyson changed his name from Takao to Tyson. And that job, it must have had something to do with his brother, but what? I sighed, this wasn't the time, Ray was going to kill me anyways…

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"THAT SO WASN'T FUNNY KAI!"

I dodged another lamp, apparently Ray found out my joke about the mall and soccer practice. Well, serves him right for telling Takao those things on the phone. (Although he calls him Tyson out loud, Kai calls him Takao inside because of a force of habit he learned from his mother.)

I winced as I heard a crash beside me; looking on the ground I noticed one thing. Mother's favorite lamp on the floor in a million different pieces. Oh shit.

"KAI! RAY!"

This must not have been my day; probably not Ray's either. Oh wait, maybe it was my day. I had been transferring to a new school because of some…. cough teacher troubles cough at my old one. I had to leave early to get my uniform and schedule. "Sorry mom, I've got school."

Ray almost ran out faster than I did, screaming he had to take me to school.

I was sixteen. Dammit, I didn't need a baby-sitter! However, I could understand Ray's method. My mom still had the Hiwatari genes in her, we should probably fucking run for our lives.

Ray and I parted at a store across the street from my school, he had work anyway.

"Kai?"

I turned to see Takao standing there, well, more or less sitting mostly on a bike. "Tyson?"

He gave a small grin, "What's up with you? You stalking me or something?"

Sure, like I'd need to. "I'm transferring schools."

He looked surprised, then gave another smirk, "Teacher troubles?"

Either Takao was a mind reader, or he's head some rumors…

"How'd you know?"

"You had it written all over you."

"Oh."

"So I guess we're in the same school now." He smiled.

That was the same smile that cause me those 'teacher troubles'. Stupid teachers…. "I guess so."

I knew one thing right off the bat. This was going to be a very entertaining school year.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(1)- In the manga Kai's mother's eyes are a light color, so I just made them green. ;;

(2)- Kai's words" I like this one. I'll take this. I want this one! Jeez Kai, you just met him like a day ago, owning him already! Kai:

(3)- Ohayo, Konichiwa is Japanese for hello, good afternoon

(4)- Konichiwa Hiwatari-sama! Ikaga desu ka? Is Japanese for Good afternoon Hiwatari-sama! How are you?

(5)- Okage sama, de. Anata wa? is Japanese for: Very well, thanks. And you?

(6)-nani means what in Japanese

(7)- Ren followed his father into the archeologist work, he's mad that Tyson doesn't want to do the same, so he conceders Tyson not a true Kinomiya (that's a slight spoiler for you, be happy)

(8)- Kai isn't supposed to be sounding mean when he says this, sorry Ray fans. We all know Kai's fuse and short temper and everything, ne?

Tke: well there ya go. I hope it made ya'll happy. A special thanks to Glay and Edhel-tarein, OTKH member's reviews making writing Tyka stories all the better! Speaking of OTKH, has anyone talked with Asa-chan lately? Someone told me she has a new email address, except I don't know what it is. And besides, I WANT TO SEE WHEN ANGELS FALL FINISHED! Vv I practically read it everyday and think about an ending to it.

Kai: you're physco…

Tke: that's what makes me write better fanfics. Speaking of that too (I'm just full of announcements) I'm having a writer's block with My Angel, I'm going to need some ideas for after Takao, Ray, and Kai reach the hospital. (I'm already writing chap 3 but that's when I got the damn block)

Kai: just let me have My Ty.

Tke: Sorry Kai, (sorry for spoiling it until you read the next chapter I'll post soon for readers of My Angel) voting unanimous. It's a TyRa. Yep, full TakaoXRay. Maybe a RayXTakaoXKai part too.

Kai: twitchtwitch say what?

Tke: but I have extended the voting date to the very ending chapter of the story, so vote! And review this story while you're at it!


	4. New Classes and Possession

Tke: yes, I finally finished posting up Teach Me3 and I'm now on Teach Me4!

Kai: great…

Tke:) enjoy the moment Kai it's Tyka.

Kai: I know…

Tke: O.o what's wrong with you?

Kai: that story you're thinking about posting.

Tke: which one? That's not very descriptive.

Kai: the one where I'm cheating on Tyson with Ray and I finally understand I love Tyson when Tyson shoots himself.

Tke: oh…

Kai: Tyson kicked me out of the house…

Tke: oh, that's harsh…

Kai: I can't believe this shit, why am I always the one loosing it all…?

Tke: Because you have too much…?

Kai: O.o too much! Like what?

Tke: Let's see…. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, ugh Hillary, you were on BBA Revolution, you are a billionaire-.

Kai: All right, end it. Just start the damn fic!

Tke: smile yessir!

And A Note! To: Ranma, with love. I haven't been in touch with anyone from OTKH too much in a really long time. And besides, just as was getting to know everyone that damn hacker erased it. I had gotten an anotomous thingy saying Ranma hated Hillary and shit. So if anyone can talk to Ranma for me, I'M REALLY SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO MAKE YOU MAD! OTKH FOREVER!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

STILL Kai's P.O.V. (cuz he's so romantic rolls eyes)

Well what do you know? BeyCity High's school mostly has punks, Goths, preps. Not really much or a difference from my old school, mind you. I guess it's safe to say that I did transfer from my old basketball team, because I don't have P.E. and it says damn basketball. Yeah, really smart Kai….

"Kai? Why are you here?"

I grunt, obviously, it's none other than Max… "I'm changing schools."

Max smirked, winking at me, "Tyson, ne?"

What the fuck does Takao have to do with anything? "What are you talking about?"

Max just gave me an all knowing look, "'Teacher troubles' ne?"

Fucking hell! Does Takao tell Max EVERYTHING?

"I heard from Ray."

Well, I guess that was that. If Ray was thinking I was still going to help him get his date, forget it.

Max just gave me a grin, "Need some help finding your class?"

"No, I've got it." I sighed, was it obvious? I'm new, do the words new mean a THING?

Max nodded, glancing down at my schedule, "So, you have Tala as a teacher first period, I'd be careful Kai, Tala isn't the easiest teacher…" He winced, that's probably why Max became the soccer coach and math teacher, to get away from Tala and his History.

"Wait a second, Tyson's in that class!" (Was anyone expecting this? You just know I have to pic on Kai XP)

Great, now I know Takao's in my class, may I GO?

The bell rang, Max grinned, "Better get going Kai, don't be late and have 'teacher troubles' again."

I growled as I stepped out of the office with my things, it's not my fault those damn teachers hated me because they can't teach.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

After Tala FORCED me to introduce myself (he nearly shoved a piece of chalk down my throat, last time I checked we Hiwatari's eat chalk.) It was fate that the seating chart just had me sit next to Takao and his friend 'Michael'. I know Tyson doesn't consider Michael a friend, but Kai doesn't know that yet. XD

"Well ain't it freaking amazing?" Takao grinned to me, "We end up sharing first period."

I shot him a look of announce and he grinned. 'Michael' glared at me, stupid fuck. I'm known for glaring! Kai's been known from glaring not matter what fic it is, ne?

Takao smacked him over the head, "You're such a moron!"

The boy recoiled, I dunno. He seems to look like a lost puppy without the aid of Takao around. I didn't know if he was just that dumb, or he was like a Takao fan. (According to Max, there were a lot of those.)

Michael got called to the office; maybe it's a sign?

Takao winced, only half listening to Tala's lecture. I admit, I was too. "He has a crush on me."

Yeah, Max said there were a lot of those too. This day would get pretty interesting if Michael had any other class with me. Fortunately, (according to Takao) he didn't.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"I'm home!" I think I slammed the door so hard the vase near it wobbled. Shit, I got to be careful. "It's a piece of the Hiwatari heirloom" according to my mother, and she said she'd skin me if I broke it. My mom may not be a Hiwatari (my dad was, obviously) but she's got a temper like one.

"Awww, did poor widdle Kai have a bad day?" Ray grinned, damn, he's off of work.

I shot him a glare and looked through the fridge for anything unhealthy. My mom's a health food nut, sue me. "Shut up. Nice going telling Max I had 'teacher troubles'."

"It was better than Takao telling him, ne? After all Takao and Max are brothers, they share information a lot."

I snorted, "You don't know half the stuff Takao knows about you."

Ray's ears perked, "Really now?"

"Hn." The only thing I could find was a Hershey's bar, and it's Ray's, oh well. Mine now.

"So what does he have on you?"

I shrugged. Like Takao's gonna tell me what he knows on me? As if. It's like making World War 3.

I gave a smirk, "My first period teacher was Max's date when we went to the mall."

I grabbed my motorcycle keys and ran out as Ray chased me half way. He's still mad about that, kinda sad. (Although it has been one day, so I guess he should be.) Well, kicked out of my house, motorcycle keys in hand, my credit cards, I guess I'm going to the mall.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

And look who happened to show it, no, sorry, not Takao. His follower.

Michael, or whatever the hell his name was.

He was glaring, teeth grinned as he stomped over to me. Jeez, he acts like I did something wrong. "Listen well Kai Hiwatari, I'm not loosing Takao to you."

I just rose an eyebrow, was he actually threatening me! Oh man, let me call the cops, the horror! Maybe I should've brought my tape recorder, the kind that fits in your pocket. "Who said you were?"

His eyes flashed dangerously. He didn't have proof, truly. The only thing I've done was support Max after that incident. We went to the movies, Max, Tala, Takao and I. Wow; I really went on a "date" with Takao didn't I? I was so going to steal him from Michael note: Kai's thinking all this sarcastically..

"Just fucking stay away." He peered close to me, well tried to glare anyway. I think he needs to learn the meaning of personal space. Jeez, I take a step back to see him properly and he moves forward, he is pissed. Not that I care.

"Michael, what the hell? And… Kai? Erm Michael, five steps back."

Great, that was the second time, the SECOND time someone's accused me of dating Takao. I wouldn't mind except for the fact I ADMITTED on the soccer field. I still can't believe I fucking yelled that. I was now wondering if only Takao had heard it.

Takao pulled the invading teen into the shop; he said Max needed his help. "You alright Kai? He didn't do anything, did he?"

Threaten me? Invade my personal space? Yeah, I'd call that doing something! "I'm fine."

He gave a sigh and grinned, "You want to shop with me? I'm looking for a birthday gift for Max."

I had also sighed, "Sure." Ray kicked me out of the house and I had nowhere to go…. I might as well go.

Takao grinned widely, "Thanks."

"No problem."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: I feel really bad about Ranma….

Tyson: I'm sure Ranma can't stay mad. (Hopefully.)

Tke: well, now that Ranma's said that… I want to dedicate this fic to her! And I'm going to make Hillary get Tyson and Kai together!

Kai: and if she doesn't forgive you?

Tke: …… then I have to try something else.

Tyson: what if she kicks you off OTKH?

Tke: O.O NANI? NO! NOW I'M REALLY GETTING THIS FIC ON THE JUMP!

Kai: great Tyson, get her all riled up….

Tyson: VV we're doing this as a gift to Ranma Kai, suck up that courage.

Tke: _starts typing quickly_

Tyson: now she gets into it.

Kai: Vv I think Ranma did her a favor, now she may actually finish a fic.

Tyson: true….

Kai and Tyson: READ AND REVIEW! TKE APOLOGIZES TO RANMA FOR BELIEVING IN SOME STUPID RANDOM LETTER!

Tyson: she could just ask Glay.

Kai: _hushes him_ she's actually typing!


	5. Expect the Unexpected

Tke: Alrighty, I am getting to work!!

Kai: about time

Tke: just shut up and start.

Kai: she doesn't own a damn thing

Tke: HEY!!

X.X.X.X.X.X

(XD yes, this is still from Kai's view.)

"What is something you think he'll like??" Takao stood to my right, staring at a store's window.

Okay.

How the hell should I know!?

Takao and Max are brothers, not me and Max, how am I supposed to find something for him?!

"Sugar?"

Takao gave me an 'are-you-insane' look, "No way! NEVER give Max sugar. That's a number one rule."

Never give Max sugar, huh? I'm planning something evil against a certain older brother…

"Hey! What about that?" Takao pointed to a part in the window with a video game called 'Kingdom Hearts 2' in the area. (Don't own! But I want it!!)

I shrugged, it had DISNEY on it, what kind of game has DISNEY?! (Popular ones, cuz I'm obsessed XD)

I must've said that out loud because Takao turned to me and I was greeted with a beautiful smile.

We turned back to the window, watching children happily in the toy store.

"Hey… Kai…?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I turned, blinking, "Huh?"

He was still smiling as he watched the kids, hands pressing flatly on the warmed window, "For going everywhere with me, I mean."

I gave a tiny smile back, turning to the window again, "It's no problem Ty, it's what I do for my friends."

He grinned.

If I had any friends anyways… (Insert evil Kai laugh here)

"And, I think I'm ready to agree now."

I turned to look at him, but he was already heading into the store to buy the game.

Accept?

Accept what?

He came out, changing the subject entirely, but I still wondered.

What was Takao deciding on?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Two weeks later, Takao and I had been the latest talk at school. Everywhere we went, people followed, calling us the perfect couple.

As much as I wished it, it wasn't true.

Takao just seemed to ignore it, but he wasn't exactly stopping it, that could mean something, right?

Michael didn't seem too happy, but it wasn't like I cared.

He death glared me (well, attempted to) and had this bad habit of attempting to cuss me out.

'Attempting' because the retard would always start when a teacher would just randomly and totally unexpectedly walk in.

This led to our devoted triangle…

Yeah, right.

Takao was mine, and mine alone.

I'd came over to Takao's house today and we were getting stalked the whole way. It made me just hate girls more, because my fan girls did this on a daily basis. Takao, on the other hand, looked a little uneasy.

We'd been sitting here, watching Max play the Kingdom Hearts 2 game we got him. Currently two people were battling.

One was a brunette, rather beautiful and clear blue eyes, tanned, he looked like an UKE!! HAHAHA!!

And he was carrying…

A giant house key…?

Takao noticed I was watching, "Sora."

I blinked, turning to him, "Huh?"

"The brunette's name is Sora."

"Call him uke." I muttered, sinking into the couch cushions, Sora was Japanese for sky, but it was a GIRL'S name! Why not just call him uke and get it OVER with??

Oh and for those who don't know…

Uke the "bottom" partner, the submissive in a gay relationship, the one to get fucked.

Sora looked like he would be fucked some time soon anyways.

I voiced this softly to Takao, "Why not just have that black coat man fuck uke?"

Yeah, the black coat man using two (better looking) models of the giant house key to pummel poor Sora and his one giant house key.

Takao looked shocked for a second before breaking out into laughter, "You want Roxas to fuck Sora?"

I shrugged, like I knew anything about this game or it's characters.

Takao just laughed harder.

After a while of watching, Sora nearly latched onto a tall man with long silver hair.

"That's Riku, Sora's best friend." Takao explained, obviously wanting me to make fun of something again. "That's not what he really looks like though, to bring Sora back to life Riku had to go into someone else's body to use his powers and now Riku's stuck there."

"Then that Roxas guy has competition."

Takao just broke into a grin, "You never cease to amuse me."

I tried my best to ignore the blush coming onto my cheeks, "I feel SO accomplished now."

"HA!!" Max scream, throwing his empty water bottle at the TV when Riku appeared, much better looking, in his regular body, "YOU DON'T LOOK AS GREAT AS RAY SAID YOU WOULD!!"

Takao giggled, I was just forced to stare.

"Hey, wanna go up to my room, I've got a really great new game."

I raised an eyebrow, "But the PS2 is down here."

"It's a computer murder game, CSI, based off the show."

I blinked, "You like that stuff?"

He grinned, fist pumping into the air, "HELL YEAH!!"

A murder man, huh?

Maybe I'd die later, only if he promised to perform hands-on surgery on me.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

I realized that when I was going home, (Max insisted I'd have dinner) the fan girls were STILL there.

THREE even gave me thumbs UP!

What the HELL?

These girls were creepy.

I walked home, realizing that I lived maybe a mile from Takao.

That sounds really, REALLY good.

"It's not like you to be smiling so happily."

I didn't stop walking, "What do you want?"

The man simply followed me, trying to look happy, "Came to see you, and your mother, and Ray—."

I glared, turning, "What reason else dad, because you rarely see us ANYWAYS!" (If anyone has seen/read the Japanese version of Beyblade, Kai's dad left because he didn't want to be under Voltaire's, Kai's grandfather, rule anymore. Voltaire convinced Kai that his dad abandoned him and he didn't really love him.)

"You know Takao Kinomiya?"

"So what if I do?"

He pursed his lips, the setting sun outlining him.

"Nothing, I'm just kind of surprised your mom didn't say anything."

I blinked, once, twice, three times.

"Mom?"

"Yup."

"Say what?"

"Well now, you're mad at me, why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your SON!" I nearly roared.

"You might want to ask your mom how she really met Takao."

My mom would never hide something from me… what the HELL?

My dad just grinned, pointing to a car he hid behind the fountain I'd found myself walking passed, "Let's get home."

I nodded, following.

My father, who was gone for years at a time, randomly appears, tells me something about my new crush.

What kind of crazy world is this?

(Kai: One Tke owns Tke: **_smile_** **_smile_** **_smile_**)

X.X.X.X.X.X

My mother set some warm green tea down on the coaster in front of me, but I wasn't thirsty.

My wind was swirling with questions.

What did my crush on Takao have to do with anything?

"Kai, you remember that man I met on a museum hunt a while ago?"

A while ago?

That was YEARS before I was born.

I nodded.

"I never told you his name."

So…?

"We made a pact that when our two children were eighteen, no matter which children, we'd end up getting you married to his kids."

My blood felt like ice, even Ray, who was forced to be here reluctantly, looked confused, he was eighteen NOW.

I couldn't be with Takao, was that what my mom was telling me?

"The man was a very popular archeologist, kind, good and heart warming. I knew you'd be marrying somebody that would love you for you and not money."

"Mom, how many kids does he have?" Ray swallowed hard as he asked.

"Three, one is adopted." She answered.

We were silent.

She turned to Ray first, "Ray, you are going to be married first."

"To?" Ray was nervous.

So was I.

"Your fiancée is Mizuhara Max."

He slid out of his chair, RUNNING across the living room, crying, screaming, EVERYTHING with joy.

She turned to me, my heart thumping heavily.

Max meant…

"Kai, you have the youngest, a year younger than you in fact."

I was nearly out of my chair already.

"Takao Kinomiya."

I stood, chair clattering behind me.

Next thing I knew, my world was black.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: HA!! NO ONE WAS EXPECTING THAT!!

Tyson: **_fanning his new fiancée_** Kai's like… dead…

Tke: yeah, that happens when you find out you're going to get married to your crush.

Tyson: **_blush_**

Tke: KAWAII!!! **_Glomps him_** ANYWAYS!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Tyson: COOKIES FOR ALL!!


End file.
